A Valentine's Day Suprise
by wabby109
Summary: Natsu forgets that it's Valentine's Day! What will he do for Lucy now?


Author's Note: Here's a Natsu x Lucy Valentine's special fanfiction for all of you NaLu shippers! Hope you enjoy!

It's Valentine's Day and Lucy is brushing her hair, after getting out of the shower.

"I wonder what Natsu will do for Valentine's Day?" Lucy says, a smiling to herself.

On the other hand, Natsu is still half in bed, snoring. His chest is faced up, his top part of his body slipping off of his hammock. Happy comes in and waves his hand in Natsu's face, trying to wake him up.

"Natsuuu~" Happy says loudly. He keeps repeating this over and over, but Natsu still won't get up.

'I know what I'm getting Carla for Valentine's Day… FISH! But what about Natsu to Lucy?' Happy thinks to himself. After saying his name for a few minutes, Happy gets tired of it and pounces on Natsu's half out of the bed torso, causing Natsu to fall onto the floor with a big clud.

"Oi, Happy, what was that for?" A sleepy Natsu says.

"Natsuuu~ It's Valentine's Day!" Happy replies trying to get Natsu to notice finally.

Getting up off of the floor, a look of realization all of a sudden hits Natsu.

"HAPPY! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Natsu shouts, almost bursting Happy's eardrums.

"Wait! You don't have anything planned?" Happy says, but isn't too surprised by this.

"Nope! Man, Lucy's gonna be so mad at me…" Natsu says, scratching his head, "Yosh! I know what I'll do! I can go out and buy flowers and all of that kind of stuff right now!"

Rushing out the door, Natsu trips over the rug and falls flat on his face. He shakes it off and goes to buy flowers quickly.

"Okay, so I'll buy these pink and blue flowers!" He declares once there, pulling out his wallet and handing over the right amount to the cashier. After, he runs as fast as he can to the bookstore.

While Natsu is dealing with all the hectic things he has yet to do, Lucy is calmly writing in about her new book, wondering when Natsu will arrive. They had promised earlier that week that they'd do something, or more like she suggested doing something and Natsu said, "Sure."

"What book did Lucy say she really wanted to get again but didn't have the money for it?" He says, trying to recall back into his memories.

"ARRGGGG! This is no good! I can't remember anything!" He shouts so loudly that the bookstore manager comes over to help him. Natsu tries to describe the book and how it's about romance between a guy and a girl and the girl has cancer or in his words, "Something like that." At first, the manager thinks a totally different book when he brings up romance, but then when he mentions that the girl has cancer, she immediately knows what kind of book he is referring to and gives him a hardback copy of "The Fault in Our Stars." Setting this in a little bag, Natsu thanks the manager and heads right out.

"Now just to get to Lucy's house!" He proclaims, flowers and a book in his hand.

Once at Lucy's apartment around 6 o'clock, he doesn't even think about knocking, yet instead goes in his usual way: through the window. What he sees really surprises him. A Lucy lying on the desk, a pen still in her hand and her eyes closed. Sneaking into the room he actually thinks about his options, which is really rare even for him.

'Well, I could wake Lucy up, but that might make her mad at me...' he thinks. He continues to ponder his options until he lands on the perfect one.

About an hour later, Lucy wakes up to the smell of fresh flowers. Looking into the room, she spots a vase full of pink and blue flowers, along with a book lying in front of it.

"What is this?" Lucy says with a puzzled look on her face. As she creeps towards it, her lips turn into a large grin, seeing the book that she so desperately wanted on the table.

"I bet these roses were from Natsu," Lucy says with a dreamy look on her face. Then she hears this noise coming from her bedroom so she goes to investigate and sees a little bit of pink in her bed.

"Lucyyy?" the little pink spot whispers.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy coos.

"I love you... Happy Valentine's Day," Natsu says quietly, before falling asleep again. Unbeknownst to him, Lucy's face was dusted with pink all over from what he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you too Natsu," Lucy says quietly, making sure not to wake up the sleeping dragon slayer, and gives him a little peck on the cheek.

~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~O~~~

Epilogue:

Natsu woke up to the smell of food that same night and raced in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Lucy. They ate their meal while watching a movie and they cuddled on the couch.

[I'll let your mind wander from here.]


End file.
